The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus provided in a coin wrapping machine for detecting discrepancies in the number of stacked coins, and, more particularly, to such a detecting apparatus capable of accurately detecting discrepancies in the number of stacked coins to be wrapped in a coin wrapping machine.